1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet sheet intended to absorb liquid such as urine discharged from pets such as dogs or cats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet sheets (absorbent sheets for pets) have been used for absorbing liquid such as urine discharged from household pets such as dogs or cats. Typically, the pet sheets employ a structure as shown in FIG. 13.
FIG. 13 shows a pet sheet 1 comprising a liquid-impermeable backsheet 2, a liquid absorbent layer 3 formed of absorbent materials such as pulp and laid on the backsheet 2, and a liquid-permeable topsheet 4 covering the upper side of the liquid absorbent layer 3. Along an end 1A of the pet sheet 1, the backsheet 2 is folded back to have its edge 2a on the upper side of the liquid absorbent layer 3, covering an end 3a of the liquid absorbent layer 3. Accordingly, urine applied to the upper side of the pet sheet 1 in a side region of a width (i) cannot readily migrate to the liquid absorbent layer 3 due to the presence of the liquid-impermeable backsheet 2. Thus, urine is liable to puddle in the side region or flow down the side region to reach a floor surface outside the pet sheet 1. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-218535 discloses a pet sheet of this construction.